gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Flower of Life
is the 48th episode of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Plot Regene is elated that Ribbons is dead, but just moments later, Ribbons reappears in a fresh body. Ribbons reveals that his consciousness is connected directly to Veda, so his body is only a container. When Ribbons again states his superiority, Regene tries to shoot him again, but this time, Regene is the one who gets shot. The person who shoots Regene in the chest is none other than Ali al-Saachez, and he’s itching to get involved in the greater battle. At this moment, the A-LAWS forces are still putting up a fight, and Kati is concentrating her forces to finish them off. Patrick gets into trouble against some Aheads, but fortunately the 00 Raiser saves him. Setsuna and Saji then destroy more ships and Aheads, but Setsuna notices that there aren’t any Innovators around. Recognizing the strategy being used, Sumeragi directs Ian to concentrate their attack on the center of the enemy fleet. Kati, however, tells the Gundams to guard their mother ship, and that leads to Sumeragi and Kati speaking to each other again. Kati makes it clear though that she’s only using Celestial Being against A-LAWS and that once this fight is over, she’ll be going back after Celestial Being for their crimes. All this is interrupted by an urgent message from Setsuna telling everyone to engage in evasive maneuvers because he realized that an attack was coming. Indeed, a massive particle beam suddenly appears out of nowhere and blows through all sides involved in the fighting. The Ptolemaios and the Gundams manage to evade it, but the A-LAWS side suffers heavy losses. Setsuna knows that this is the Innovators’ doing, and it turns out to be from a special GN Drive powered weapon that Ribbons has. Ribbons then cancels the optical camouflage on the Innovator’s massive asteroid ship, and the sight of it shocks everyone. He feels that Aeolia Schenberg foresaw everything, including the encounter with what was then unknown, and Ribbons compares his ship to an ark to save mankind should they encounter other life. Given this development, Sumeragi informs her new allies that Celestial Being will be attacking the enemy ship to recover Veda, and she offers her thanks and condolences for those killed. Rallying her own crew and the Gundam Meisters to free the world from the control of the Innovators for the sake of the future, Sumeragi starts what she calls their last mission. The path to the Innovator ship is not an easy one though given that its surface is populated heavily with defensive gun batteries. Sumeragi sends the Gundams ahead to deal with this, but the bigger immediate problem is the particle cannon that’s ready to fire again. Fortunately, Lasse’s piloting spares the Ptolemaios. Ribbons isn’t worried about this and sends out the massive GAGA Forces piloted by clones resembling Bring and Devine. They’re in mobile suits developed by Billy, and they all have Trans-Am systems. Although the Gundams are able to destroy a few of these, there are just too many, and most make it all the way to the Ptolemaios and throw themselves at the ship like Trans-Am missiles. The Ptolemaios gets some temporary relief when the Celestial Being transport ship uses itself as a shield, but when things start looking bad again, it’s Kati and Klaus who come to the rescue. This leads to the Gaga force targeting the newly arrived ships, and Patrick gives up his life holding them off, though he manages to tell Kati that he loves her before his mobile suit explodes. The Ptolemaios crew then finds their target, the dock entrance on the Innovator ship, so Sumeragi orders the use of Trans-Am to close the distance. They manage to crash into the enemy dock, and Allelujah and Marie cover their back. Lasse also boards the 0 Gundam to help out. According to the plan, the other Gundam Meisters spread out and invade the enemy ship separately, but Ribbons has Automatons and more of the Gaga force ready. What’s more, Louise and Ali al-Saachez make their appearances, with Louise facing off against Setsuna and Saji while Lyle encounters Ali. Unfortunately, the Cherudim Gundam’s ranged weaponry struggles against Ali al-Saachez at close range. Feldt manages to find Veda’s location during this time and passes on the information, but Tieria is unable to act on it immediately because Hiling and Revive also appear, and their mobile suits now have Trans-Am as well. Their speed allows them to cut apart the Seravee Gundam and cause it to crash. With the Automatons now overrunning the Ptolemaios, Sumeragi takes a rifle and heads out by herself. She almost immediately runs into a group of Automatons led by Billy, and he points his gun at her. Andrei tries to help out Louise in the fight against the 00 Raiser, but he quickly gets disabled and can only watch as Louise struggles in the battle. Louise feels that the Gundams are the evil that is throwing the world into disarray, and she thinks that things would be better with them gone, but Saji questions if that would really bring happiness. Saji asserts that a future won through fighting isn’t a real future, but they can build a future by understanding each other. Meanwhile, Hiling notices that Tieria escaped the wreckage of the Seravee. Tieria has made his way to the location where Veda is being kept, and Ribbons is already there wondering if mankind is going to be experiencing destruction or rebirth. Tieria feels that it’s not up to Ribbons to decide that, and he’s got his gun out and pointed at Ribbons.